the arrogant men
by mrysmanga
Summary: mikan and hotaru are too young girls working for a magazine, natsume just wants to be left alone. with rumors of playboys in the air mikan and hotaru get inside natsumes life for a story. But will love spark between the two or hatered? read to find out!
1. intro

___The arrogant men_

All the characters and plots are purely first ever fanfic so be merciful

_**Interesting people**_

Mikan pov

'Hello?' a raven haired girl was standing at my desk looking pretty mad. I smiled and said 'well Hotaru it looks like you've seen it.' Hotaru is my best friend as well as colleague, she is downright gorgeous and not to mention evil, but I love her. She sighed as she walked towards me saying' you'll get into huge trouble if you keep this up.' She turned to look at me. I just smiled and thought _yay she's worried about me_ 'well I only print facts it's not my fault that they sound so downright amaaziiing' I gushed and looked around. Yeah I got a good life. I'm a hot young magazine reporter who's a bit happy go lucky but who cares I've got it good! Okay maybe I sound a bit weird but hey I'm a truthful person. Hotaru looked serious all of a sudden ' Mikan, Natsume hyuuga maybe be the biggest playboy of the century but you cant write things like that .' she said pointing to the magazines cover page and glared. I smiled at the contents "Natsume hyuuga last seen with Japanese super model Sabura is spotted with another girl just a week after no wonder he is called japans no# 1 playboy." I just looked up and said that's it ill use him as a story and boy ill get my big break and promotion and …ILL BE FREAKIN FAMOUS! 'Hotaru' I said while getting up 'I know what my story is' she looked like she guessed it already and smiled a devilish grin and said 'let's do this'

Natsume pov

Ugh i am so exhausted, how can anyone be a CEO it kills _me_! 'Oi Natsume' I turned around to see my best friend aka my partner in crime (vice president), Ruka Nogi 'what?' I said as I looked at the blond haired, blue eyed, fairytale type figure standing in front of me. He looked oddly serious, I mean he isn't this way in front of me 'have you seen the cover of _sparkle_ magazine?' I looked at him and raised an eyebrow and said 'why in hell would I look at gossip magazine' **(a/n; emphasis on magazine) **Ruka smirked and said 'because my overly arrogant friend your on the cover, and it's nothing to be proud of' I smirked and said' these magazine people have wanted me to model so they must of gotten a lucky picture' Ruka simply pushed the cover and then I realized what happened on top of the cover were not just pictures but TWO! One was with a girl 'Sabura' or so called in the picture and another with some girl I met in the party last weekend. But what the fuck did that bitch write playboy? What a BITCH! 'So should I phone takashi or something?' asked Ruka a bit concerned. *sigh* it's not my fault I was smart so I got rich and I was born hot! So sue me its not my fault that every slutty girl in this god forsaken town is falling for me , I mean I'm only human! **(A/n; sorry I made him sound a bit too playboyish no flames!) **' so should I call or no' Ruka asked 'no, they have photographic proof we have no grounds other then personal offence to start this on ' I thought a bit I mean I cant let this go I have a reputation to hold onto. 'The photographer is a genius 'said Ruka all of a sudden interrupting me 'I mean to get such a good shot and in that area these women are scary' I nodded a bit to brush him off, and then wait WOMEN? _Women_ wrote this story, _women _took these pictures? I smirked and thought well this is going to be easier then expected. Ruka looked at m e and shook his head 'what ' I said ' you have that face on' huh?' what face ' ' the face that tell me that your thinking something devilish' I mentally smiled ' your right my blond friend ,what were the two names of the girls? 'I asked 'um…the photographers is Imai Hotaru and the writers is Mikan Sakura' oh pretty names, too bad they are gonna be crushed, I'll teach those girls what happens when you mess with Natsume Hyuuga! 'Oi Ruka tell Tsubasa to call these girls up and arrange a meeting id like to _discuss_ this matter with them properly , say about 7:00, Friday at the blue mirrors. This ought to be interesting

**Hey people this is your author! Please review bad comments accepted ill update as soon as possible! **


	2. the intresting women

**Hi everybody I've been really stuck on this chapter so forgive any mistakes cuz I wanted it to be as dramatic as possible. I really wanted it to be interesting so please read and enjoy. And I tried to update as soon as I could please review thanks to everybody who already did you guys rock!**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I AM THE LUCKIEST GIRL EVER! 'HOTARU! ' I screamed as I was rushing toward the raven haired girl standing.

'She also looked surprisingly happy so I guessed she knew 'how did...' I began as she lifted up a paper and smiled, I was so happy I was literally jumping

, Hotaru sighed and said 'well no use jumping yet we don't know what to reply.' Then I stopped oh I thought I didn't realize that but oh well good news so now and I continued my mentally jumping routine. I mean he offered to meet us NATSUME HYUUGA offered to meet us! Hotaru looked at me with a blank expression and said

'Well you should be more upset hen happy for all we know this could be bad news' I looked at her with a confused expression. Come again? She smiled 'Natsume Hyuuga is a very powerful person for all we know he could be getting ready to sue us, don't underestimate the power of the business tycoons they OWN japan 'she said bluntly.

Okay I was shocked I didn't think of it that way. Could we actually be in trouble? I never thought about it. Hotaru stopped eating her crab brain (**a/n ha-ha typical Hotaru!) ** And she looked at my dazed expression. She sighed and said 'they probably won't sue us other wise their company would look bad, so as long as we don't fall for them I think we will be fine 'and she continued to eat.

Okay now I was confused so to take revenge they would make us fall for them? That is a bit well...you know arrogant. Then I said' well that shouldn't be a problem because it's strictly business and well we aren't those type of girls.

She simply nodded in agreement; I mean come on if every girl you see is taking literally off their clothes for you in public you'd become a playboy . But Natsume hyuuga is a whole different story. And too bad for him, we aren't from Tokyo but from up north. So I THINK we will be fine, and besides i have Hotaru so we will be fine.

Okay after sending a long fax I turned to Hotaru and said 'All right Hotaru lets go and get our story 'she smirked and murmured baka. I have got a really good feeling about this. I can almost see that promotion. With my journalist skills and Hotaru' quite scary photographic skills we are going all the way baby!

Ruka' pov

Okay when I came in with Natsume into the office to find the most interesting fax in what forever! So I quote:

'Thank you for your request we graciously accept your invitation. I hope that we will; get along quite well for the sake of our story. I am so glad that you offered otherwise it should have been much more complicated to ask for an interview. We will gladly rewrite the story with the proper act if you feel it's necessary. We hope to see you tonight.

Hotaru Imai  
Mikan sakura

Natsume was a bit taken a back for a moment or two but then smirked and said 'trying to capture our attention ,figures' I on the other hand wasn't so sure both of these women sounded quite cold in the letter so maybe ,just maybe they could be different ? I'm not sure but I ask Natsume ' I don't know they seem to be different and well look what they wrote they are going to _rewrite the article _so that mean they are gonna ask us questions about YOUR personal lives' he turned around and looked at me sternly and said 'do you actually believe what you just said? That two young girls will come to me and be focused only on their story' I was a bout to retort then I hesitated it was quite unlikely that these girls will do any such thing be better to be safe then sorry right? Natsume looked at my troubled face and said 'Ruka, it is possible that these girls may be different but if they are ill just have to switch on my charm' he said smirking. I simply smiled and said 'let's get this work finished with then we have to get ready for our _dates_ tonight. He chuckled slightly and I grinned to myself. Those girls are gonna find out what they just got themselves mixed into

**(Fast-forward to meeting)**

You know how Natsume said that it will be fine, its not I'm really freaking out. I order some water and wait patiently as time goes by. 'So why did we come 15 minutes early again?' I asked while taking another sip of water. 'Idiot, it's always good to arrive before the girl and the earlier we are the more comfortable the environment seems.' I just nodded; ok I am NOT feeling comfortable so obviously it's NOT working. Just then someone knocked on our V.I.P room, it was another waitress. 'Excuse me sir, a certain Hotaru Imai is here for you?' Natsume nodded and she left. Okay now I was feeling tense. SHIT! What the hell am I saying I am a good looking, rich guy! Why am I feeling nervous in front of a junior photographer! Just then the door opened and holy shit the most beautiful girl I have ever seen was standing in front of me!

Natsume pov

Alright the one of _them _has arrived. Raven hair like mine except she's got amethyst eyes which stand out nicely. Good body but she looks rather cold and …wait is she smirking! She's looking a bit weird I mean she's looking at us as if you know we're money. Oh god! Please don't be a gold digger!

Well at least she hot. I've got to tell Ruka though, but wait is he's blushing? HE IS BLUSHING! Poor guy well he can have her a bit to cold for my taste. The next one better be good too.

Then suddenly she took out her hand and said 'good evening my name is Hotaru Imai I'll be working with my partner who seems to be a bit late.' As she looked at her watch and sighed something like baka. All right a bit unexpected but I'm sure a few drinks with Ruka will sort her out.

Just as we were about to sit a waitress opened the door and she was panting heavily and said' I'm sorry sir but there is a crazy women here claiming to having to meet you her name is Mikan Sakura.' Hen the raven haired girl said 'yes the crazy girl is with us' she sort of smiled as she said that I turned to Ruka who was obviously quite happy to see her that way. Just then somebody knocked and a girl came in.

Damn she is gorgeous as well. I mean she had nice wavy hair let loose and beautiful hazel eyes. I smirked to myself; this is going to be fun.

Hotaru I think was scolding the brunette saying 'you idiot you were so late I waited for ages now shut up we've got work to do' then they both turned to us so alright I expected the brunette to go all crazy when she saw me but this is beyond what i expected this is the furthest thing from what I thought would happen.

Two hot girls were standing in front of us and instead of flirting or giggling or doing anything slutty, those girls were smiling and not a seductive smile or a sexy one but big gleaming six-grader-won-a-trophy smiles.

Then the brunette spoke up saying 'thank you for meeting us today Mr. Hyuuga, my name is Mikan Sakura I will be asking you the questions while Hotaru who obviously must have introduced herself is going to my documenting this meeting.' Alright that was different that was too …professional? Well time to switch on the charm I do my lady killer smirk and gesture them to sit down.

I noticed that she wasn't starting a conversation so I began 'so are you guys going to start this interview or would you like to meet in a place more private.' Okay I pushed it a little, that doesn't change anything.

So then Mikan (I think) takes out a pen and a notepad and Hotaru takes out a video camera. So then they flip around a bit and then she turns to me and starts to ask 'how old are you' '26' 'where were you born?' 'Tokyo' wow this is …stupid 'do you have any body piercings or tattoos?' come again? 'Huh?' I asked looking at her in utter disbelief oh shit she is serious! 'I asked if you have any piercings or tattoos' 'I am the CEO of ' 'so no?' I glared at her and said 'of course' she pouted and resumed looking at her pad

After five minutes …

What is wrong with this bitch! Doesn't she get THAT IM HOT and she is with ME how the hell is she not getting all crazy girl on me.

'Do you have any disorders?' 'No' I said, damn why the hell is she asking me obvious questions its almost insulting! Then she looked up to me and said 'your eyes' I smirked its about time and I said ' many people are fascinated by them' 'but they're tilted' just then Ruka scoffed and Imai who was shooting grinned,

I was completely shocked ' Mikan you're the first girl to ever point out his only physical fault.' Ruka said as I shot a look at him while Mikan was currently analyzing my eyes and murmuring something then she looked at Ruka ,

And said 'first really!' and she quickly wrote something on her pad. As she turned to me then Ruka said 'you know why we don't order now.' the raven haired put her camera down and looked at the menu and said 'I'll have crab barbeque and Mikan will have Usagi.'**(A/n don't know if it's a real dish don't know any so I made it up!) **

'What's the worst experience you have had in a relationship' 'Look miss I think the questions you are asking are a bit personal' 'alright'

When the food came I decided to make conversation (again) which is something I haven't ever had to do! So I suck up every once of pride in me and say 'you girls aren't from around Tokyo are you?' I ask and the brunette nodded and said 'no we are from a place a bit up north' figures I think to myself that's why you seem so different.'

'How did you guys take the story about us before?' Ruka asked trying to calm the atmosphere, the girls both look at each other and Hotaru said 'we got lucky' then Ruka said 'but those pictures were amazing, Natsume looked like he POSED for them' Imai simply nodded in agreement.

Mikan then said 'well ever since we were little she has been good at capturing peoples worst moments perfectly, she used to sell them then and she does the same now!' then she looked at me and said 'that reminds me when we are meeting next?' I looked confused and said 'you guys really want to meet us again' in what I hoped made an effect.

The girls looked at each other again and Imai said 'well this is strictly business Mr. Hyuuga, and if you don't meet us again we will be forced to take drastic measures' I looked confused until they produced a photo.

WHAT THE FUCK! HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET THAT! When Ruka and I were younger we were in a band. So what? We sobered up enough to get a degree and look at us now! But shit if that picture gets out we are doomed I mean we are business men we have a reputation to uphold

'Where did you get that?' Ruka exclaimed as he saw a picture of us in vampire cosplay, with a bottle of beer in hand. **(A/n forgive me for not sounding like Natsume just go with the flow!) **Mikan smiled and said 'Mr. Hyuuga and Mr. Nogi I hope we have come to some understanding.' She said smiling a devilish smile.

You know everything I said about this girl being hot I take it back these girls are Satan!

**.o.o.o. o.o.o.**

**Hey everybody it's your author writing! How did you like it? I wanted it to be different so instead of Natsume screwing with Mikan I made it vice versa! So she's gonna be his worst night mare!lol! Sorry if you guys wanted it to read a love story because I'm telling you now I made this trying to make a comedy! hope you guys liked it please review. (Read on I think ill add some love a bit further in the story)!**


End file.
